The Betrayed Brother
by TheGhost23
Summary: Ash's past was horrible he was betrayed by his former friends right after his mothers death. He thought nothing could get any better until he meets his brother Ghost Ketchum. They both go into exiled and train for 5 years. Rated M for swearing and violence. Ash/harem shipping no lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

This is mine first story so I hope you enjoy thank you for reading leave a comment.

Chapter 1- Prologue

[ 5 years ago]

Ash arrived in his hometown Pallet Town he just came back from the Unova region he had lost the Unova league. He was sad that he had lost but was happy to make it to the top 3. His friends Iris and Cilan had to go back to they're hometowns. Ash was just walking home he could see his house up ahead. He started to sprint home when he got to the front door he could hear voices coming from the inside of the house. Right as he open the door he saw some of his friends there (Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Tracey).They were looking at him with a disgusted look on they're face. Ash had notice this and was worried about it he wonder why they were looking at him like this.

"Hey guys why are you looking at me like that?" Ash asked

"Ash why are you here?" said Dawn coldly

" What are you talking about I live here Dawn?" said Ash who was getting worried

"You dont deserved this home Ash your just a weakling thats making this town look bad" said Gary

"WHAT!" yelled Ash

"Why dont you just runaway Ash and die already your just a worthless piece of shit of a trainer" said Misty

"Is that how you feel guys?" Ash asked

"YES THAT'S HOW WE FEEL ABOUT YOU ASH" said everyone

"Okay then I will runaway I hope I never see you fucking faces ever again" said Ash

And with that he ran off to professor Oak's lab he got all of his pokemon and put it in a bag. As he was walking down the path he was crying letting tears fall from his face. While walking down the path to Mt Sliver he sees a boy the same age as him Ash decided to go greet the boy. When Ash got closer he saw the boys clothes he was wearing a black cap with a black vest with a white button up long selves shirt his pants were black skinny fit jeans his shoes were black sneakers he was also wearing black fingerless gloves like the thing that caught Ash's eye was the Pikachu on his shoulder the boy turn around and saw Ash coming towards him. So he walk towards Ash and smiles.

"Hi my name is Ghost Ketchum nice to met you" said Ghost. Cliffhanger wow I hope you like the 1st chapter I'll post the 2nd chapter tomorrow. I'll see you next time bye


	2. Chapter 2  Two Brothers reunion

Hi guys its me TheGhost23 I want to say that am new to this website so please be gentle with me. Am still learning how to do all of this work so please dont be mean to me am still a NOOB at this. Well I think tthat's all I have to say now lets get back to the story.

Chapter 2- Two Brothers reunion

[ Still 5 years later]

"Wa..wait did you just say your last name was Ketchum? " Ash who was now confuse

"Yeah why do you ask?" asked Ghost

"Because my name is Ash Ketchum we both have the same last names " Ash said

"Really? Wow so does that mean were related to each other if so where's your parents at then?" Ghost asked who was now excited

"My Mom died a year ago" Ash said who was now getting sad about his mother death.

"Am sorry I didn't know Ash" Ghost

"It's alright you didn't know about anyway my mom was divorced so I dont know who my dad was" ask Ash

"My dad said that he got divorced so I dont know who my mom is that's weird Ash you dont know who your dad is and I dont know who my mom is" said Ghost

"Alright then lets get going to my house then" Ghost started walking towards the forest after awhile they finally reach a big white mansion. When Ash had saw this his jaw dropped at the beautiful sight he had never seen a mansion this big before not since he went to professor Oak's house but compare them both professor Oak's house would still be small than this monster.

Ghost saw Ash's face and smirked when they got to the front door Ghost unlocked the door as he opened it they started to walk in. Ghost told Ash to follow him they went up stairs when they were at the top of the stairs he toke Ash to the end of the hall. Ghost open the double door when it open Ash saw a man sitting reading the newspaper the man look like he was in his 40's. The man look up and saw Ghost he just smiled.

"Dad you won't guess what happen today I found a boy with the same last name as me" Ghost said calmly

"Is that so were is this boy you speak of?" Ghosts dad asked

"He's right here come on out Ash"

Ash started to walk in Ghosts dad look at him in a bit of shock to see him. Ghost notice this and got suspicious.

"Hey dad why do you look like you just saw a ghost" Ghost asked

"You actually mean you don't know who this is Ghost" his dad said

"Why do you say that dad?"

"Well I guess I can't keep any secrets away form you and him"

"What do mean?" Ash and Ghost said at the same time

"You guys are brothers" dad

"WAIT WERE BROTHERS?" the boys both said

"Yes"

Ash then ask him " so if your my dad what's your name?"

His dad smiles and then gets up and walk towards Ash and says "My name is Red Ketchum"

Ash and Ghost still shock from the news they're dad just said. They're dad started to explain to them about everything. After 3 hours of explaining Ghost started realize that he never met his mom but now she was dead. Ghost was devastated and was sad that his only mom was dead.

"So Ash why are you here aren't you supposed to be at Pallet Town?" Red asked

Ash started to take a breath and explain what happen between him and his friends how they told him meqn things. Red just listen with a serious face while Ghost was mad inside of him but keep his cool still listening to the story. After Ash told them the story he said he was gonna go to Mt Sliver to train. After Ash said all of that Red just look at him nod and said "I hope you get strong son I want Ghost to go with you but first stay here for a week then you and Ghost could go off on your adventure"

Ash and Ghost nodded at they're father's decision

Half the week was the best for both brothers until one day they came back from training they saw the house up in flames both brothers were horrified at what they saw. Both brothers pull out they're water type pokemon.

"Go Blastoise!" they both said " USE WATER GUN ON THOSE FLAMES!"

Even thought they use water gun it didn't do anything to flames they could hear screaming coming from the fire they knew that it was they're father Red. Ghost didn't care anymore he went towards the front door and went inside Ash couldn't hear coming from the mansion only the flames of the fire colud be heard. Ash started to get scared until he saw Ghost holding they're father in his arms. Ash saw his father he was all burned up Ash couldn't recognize him cause of the 3rd degree burns. Ash and Ghost we're holding they're father in they're arms.

While Red was dieing in they're arms he told them "d...dont wo...worry my so...sons I want yo...you to pro...promise me you will get stronger for me""We promise dad we will just tell us who did this to you" Ghost said

" Te...team rock...rocket" as he says that his eyes close Ash sees this and listen to his heart nothing was but cold silent heart Ghost starts to cry now holding his father in his arms Ash just watch in pain now they had now parents at all they only had each other. They decided to go buried they're dad after his burial they say they're last goodbyes to him. After that Ghost started to walk away towardsmthe direction we're Team Rocket was Ash soon followed now it was time to get revenge.

[9 HOURS LATER]

Team Rocket's base was attack there layed team rocket grunts everywhere they we're all dead blood coming from they bodies. Two individuals stood and watch they're work that they had made they started to smile when they saw the boss of team rocket Giovanni crawling away from. Ghost started to walk to him when he got near him he grabbed Giovanni and picked him up. He made Giovanni look into his eyes when Giovanni saw Ghost's eyes he tremble in feat those eyes could make anybody who look at them have nightmares for a year. Ghost pull him closer to him and whisper into Giovanni ear "This is for my father you piece of shit" he then use his hands and penetrated into Giovanni chest.

He look and watch Giovanni die he then takes out his hand drops Giovanni to the ground. Ash and Ghost look at the lifeless body of Giovanni. After they got out of the team rocket's base they look back to see the burning building, knowing that it was the end of team rocket for good. They went to Mt Sliver where they live they're fkr 5 years.

[5 YEARS LATER]

It was cold dark night the snow was falling like bullets never wanting to end. There stood 2 men with Pikachus on they shoulder they were looking down at the forest from Mt Sliver. The man to left had long black hair which was in a ponytail he wore a dusty brown trench coat with wore out pants and brown boots. The other man to the right wore a black hat on but his face was cover by a sliver mask that didn't show his hair he had on a black leather jacket and black pants on with black boots the two men wore fingerless black gloves. They're names we're Ash Ketchum and Ghost Ketchum. Ghost was few months older than Ash. Ash was 19 years old and Ghost was 19 year old.

"What do we do now brother we been gone for 5 years already shouldn't we go and show the world are strength? " Ash said calmly

"I don't know yet it's up to you if your ready to show your face" said Ghost looking down at the forest " I never thought that we would fake our own death causing a forest fire" Ghost thought back to that day.

Ash look at him even though he couldn't see his face he knew that he had anger inside of him " I know but we had to I dont want my so called friends finding out that am still alive can you understand that Ghost" Ash said now who was looking out at the forest

" I understand Ash" Ghost said

Am gonna have to end it here guys sorry if I skip a lot of important scenes I was doing the story over night and got tried so am sorry about. Well thats I have to say for now . Thank you and I will see you later bye.


	3. Chapter 3 The invite

Hi guys it's me TheGhost23 here is a other chapter am gonna start putting pokemon in here now so injoy.

Chapter 3- The Invite

"You know Ash what's werid is that my Pikachu is a female while yours is a male Pikachu" Ghost said. Ash look at him confuse look on his face

"I know it is I just hope that my Pikachu didn't mate with yours" Ash said now horrified at the thought.

"Hey don't put that image in my head Ash I'll have nightmares if I do" said Ghost who was trying not to think of the thought of the Pikachus mating.

"PI PIKA"(HEY THAT'S NOT COOL GUYS) both Pikachus said at the same time.

"Chill guys I was just joking around with you guy" said Ash now with a sweat drop. "Guys come back inside dinners ready" Ghost said who was cooking them food.

"Thank god the foods ready am starving here" said Ash who was the first to the table

"Clam down Ash I gotta serve everyone too" Ghost said getting the food ready to serve

"Alright you know Ghost how do you eatmwith that mask on?" Ash ask who was now wondering in his head

Ghost now face palm himself from Ash's dumb retarded question" Really we live together for 5 years now and you ask that retarded question I left it up so I can eat Ash"

"pipipi pikapI pik chu" (hahaha ash your dumb) said Ash's pikachu who was on his back laughing

"Hey Pikachu thats not cool man" Ash said with a sad expression on his face

After serving everyone they started to eat. " So what did you think about the foods guy?" Ghost asking everyone

"Great food Ghost " Ash said while chowing down some food

"Thanks I aways try my best"

"pika chu pi"(awesome food Ghost) said Ghost's Pikachu

"Thanks Pika" Ghost

After awhile everyone was done eating and Ash started to clean up

While Ash was cleaning up the kitchen Ghost was outside look out at the sunset (It's so beautiful but why does the beauty always end so quick) Ghost thought in his head

He always thought about it ever since their dad died he thought nothing could be the same but he was glad that his long lost brother was their to company him for 5 years.

He stop his thoughts when he saw a Pidgeot flying towards him with something in his mouth as Ghost look at it he wonder what that object was.

When the Pidgeot landed next to him it drop a envelop and took off in the same direction it came in.

As Ghost stared at the envelop his thoght were how did someone know that they live their.

Ghost pick up the envelop when he saw the initials MG on the front he knew who it was from.

He went inside to see Ash relaxing on the couch with two Pikachus next to him.

Ash look up to Ghost and saw the envelop in his hand.

"Hey Ghost what's that envelop in your hand and who is it from" said Ash with confuse face

"You wont believe me if I told you who its from" said Ghost

" Why who is it from it better not be my former friends" said Ash with a serious tone

Ghost who recognize it shook his head and handed it to Ash

Ash saw the initials MG on the envelop and said " What the...?"

Ash opened it and read the letter

Dear Trainers,

I have invited you to participate in are famous POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT . They're will be over a 500 trainers participating in this tournament. Evey gym leader, battle frontiers brains, elite fours, and champions from evey region will be in this tournament. We hope to see you in this tournament. The tournament will be held on march 25 at the Kanto stadium.

From Mr Goodshow

P.S. Ash I hope you get this message and I know someone's with you so he/she is invited too.

Ash who was shocked by the news couldn't believe that Mr Goodshow knew where he lived

Ghost who was shocked as well thinking about the letter.

"So you gonna participate in this Ash?" Ghost said

"Yes I am we both are gonna participate in this tournament" Ash said looking at him even though he couldn't see Ghost's face he knew Ghost was smirking.

"So we gonna enter in are real names Ash?" Ghost ask

"No I don't want my former friends to find out about me" Ash said in a cold tone

"Alright then what should are names be then?" Ghost ask

" I will be Red Satoshi and you shall be Black Satoshi" Ash said

"Hmmmm I like the names alright I will be Black Satoshi" Ghost said" lets start picking are pokemon now"

Ash nodded and got to work.

[At the Pewter gym ]

We see Ash's former friends sitting down.

"HEY GUYS YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT I GOT !" said Max in a excited voice

"What is it Max?" said his friends

"I GOT INVITED TO THE POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT !" said Max

" wow really great job Max on getting invited but to let you know I was invited to and Misty too" Brock said

"Really Brock" Max said

" Yeah all gym leaders from every region gets invited to" Brock explain

"Well anyways congratulations Max " said Dawn and May

"Thanks guys " said Max

"We should probably head towards the stadium now to register guys " said Misty

"Alright then lets get going" Said Gary

[ Back to Mt Sliver ]

" Alright I have already choose my pokemon how about you Ghost got your pokemon ready" said Ash

" Yeah got my pokemon ready lets get going " said Ghost as they started to walk to the tournament

"Hey Ash have you been practicing your aura with your lucario lately? Ghost ask as they continue to walk

" Yeah I have how about you have you been practicing too?" Ash ask

" Yeah I thinl I mastered everything already good thing we have are Lucarios" Ghost said

"pikapi pi pika chu chu pi"(Ash how long to we get to the tournament) said Ash's Pikachu

"Probably about 5 days if we go non stop know know lets just ride are flying types Ghost just to make there ahead of everybody" said Ash pulling out his poke ball already

" Alright then lets do it then " Ghost getting his poke ball. {Note that I wont reveal they pokemon yet until the tournament starts}

"Alright then lets go" Ghost said as they fly off to the tournament.

[ 1 DAY LATER ]

"Alright we made it tk the pokemon center" said Ghost

" Lets see if we have to sign up here to enter" Ash said

Ghost nodded and they both walk into the center it felt abandoned nobody was there except Nurse Joy who was reading a magazine behind the desk.

[ SOMEWHERE IN THE KANTO FOREST ]

" This is taking for every will never make it on time can we just fly to the tournament guys" said Max

" Your right about that lets get are flying pokemon out " said May

They all call out their pokemon and flown towards the tournament

[ BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER ]

" Hello Nurse Joy is this the place to sign up for the tournament?" Ash asked

"Ahh you scared me and yes this is the place to sign up" said Nurse Joy who was still kinda of scared " All I need is your pokedex" she said

"Here you go" both the men said giving their pokedex to Nurse Joy

" Lets here hmm ah here we go wait you guys related to each " Nurse Joy who notice they're last names

" Yes we are brothers " said Ghost

"Alright then here go Mr Satoshi and you too Mr Satoshi" said Joy giving them their pokedex

" Thank Nurse Joy"

" Good thing we got are pokedex update now no one knows who we are Ash" said Ghost

"Yep good thing" said Ash

Right as they walk out of the center they spotted Ash's former friends walking towards them Ash started to get made when he saw them Ghost who noticed this he clam Ash down.

"Ash don't let your rage take over you can deal with them in the tournament alright" Ghost said while holding him back

" Your right " said Ash who calm down

[ WITH ASH'S FORMER FRIENDS]

" Here we go we made ahead of time" said Tracey

" Yeah we did Lets register now" said Brock

As they were walking Ash and Ghost bump into them

[ WITH ASH AND GHOST ]

(You got to be fucking kidding with me why did we have to bump into them) Ash thought in his head

"oh sorry there mister we didn't see you there" said Max

Ash and Ghost didn't say anything they just got uo and walk away

"hey don't you walk away from say sorry back to my brother you asshole" said May who was mad now

" why should we say sorry your the ones that bump into us" said Ghost

"You must be a coward then not to say sorry to us then must be a weak trainer I bet I could beat him easily" said Max who was getting cocky

This got Ash and Ghost mad no one calls them weak and a coward

" You better watch your mouth kid it can get you in a lot of trouble" said Ash who was now facing they're direction

Dawn, May and Misty blush when they saw his muscular built up body and handsome face. And then they look at Ash's brother who was wearing a sliver face mask that showed no facial features.

Dawn who was curious about the strange mask man ask him " why do you wear that mask"

Ghost just said " just for style thats all"

They notice the 2 Pikachus on their shoulders and ask them this question" do you happen be Ash Ketchum"

Ash had notice thismand said " am not this Ash Ketchum person my name is Red Satoshi and this my brother Black Satoshi"

"Oh sorry you just look like him and you guys are really brothers?" said Dawn looking down at the ground

" why do you want to find this Ash Ketchum anyways? " said Ghost

" we just wanted to say sorry for what we done 5 years ago we didn't mean to hurt him we were wrong" said May

" well what ever you said to him must be really bad and if I was him I wouldn't talk to y'all for what you did" Said Ash who was walking away followed by Ghost.

"That was weird it felt like that was Ash " said Brock

They start to walk into the pokemon center

"Red you okay?" said Black looking at him

"Yeah am alright Black" said Red

"You did good back there how you handle yourself" said Black

"Thanks Black"

" You know Red we should get some new clothes are old ones are wore out" Black explain

" your right lets get some new clothes" said Ash

[ AFTER 2 HOURS OF SHOPPING]

They went back to the pokemon center and got a room. It was two bedroom room dont worry the beds are separated from each other.

After they both they toke a shower they went to sleep.

[ THE NEXT DAY ]

Black was the first to wake up he got his new clothes on which was a new black hat with black fingerless gloves his pants were black skinny fit jeans with black new hi top sneakers. He had got a new vest it was a black vest and he wore a white long selves shirt underneath it.

But Black didn't put his mask on he knew he want to wear it any more so instead of the mask he wore black sunglasses.

Red woke up and and saw Black dress already so he decided to get dress (Image Red's outfit thats what Ash is wearing )

After Red was done getting dress they both go to a restaurant to get breakfast. While they were eating two people we're looking at them

"Do think thats him Cilan ?" ask Iris

"I don't know Iris I can't be him we haven't see him for 5 years already" said Cilan

" you know what I'll ask him myself then" said iris

Red could fell Iris's aura but didn't do anything .

"Hello excuse me but do you happen to be Ash Ketchum sir?" Iris said

Red knew Iris wasn't one of the people who betrayed him and Iris was like a little sister to him. Red just turn around towards her a took off his hat he had gotten a hair cut his hair was short but his bangs almost cover his eyes. ( Ash has Red's hairstyle)

" Hello Iris it's been a long time hasn't it" said Red

"Ash it's really you" Iris said who was now hugging Red and crying

" Its alright Iris am here now no need to worry" Red said holding her in his arms

" were have you been Ash I tried looking for you for 3 years already I thought you had died" Iris said still crying

"Am not dead Iris and Cilan I know your they're come on out" as Red said that Cilan step aside from where he was hiding and walk towards Red.

" It is you Ash " as Cilan said that he went to hug Ash too

After they're little reunion they sat down with Red and Black.

"Ash were have you been these 5 years and what happen" said Iris

"I'll tell everything" after explaining for a hour both Iris and Cilan were both surprise by the story but Red didn't tell them about Ghost and his dad not yet though.

Iris and Cilan look at Black and ask Red "who is that Ash" looking at Black

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is my brother Ghost Ketchum guys" Red said rubbing the back of his head

"WAIT YOU HAVE BROTHER" said Iris and Cilan at the same time

"Yeah am his brother alright but please call us Red and Black Satoshi were not entering with are real names" Black explain

"alright then Red and Black so you guys here for the tournament ?" Cilan ask

"yes and to get revenge on those traitors too" Red explain

" well no matter what happens will be there for you both " Iris said

" thanks guys your the best" Red said

" anyways cool outfit guys it fits you well" Iris said looking at their clothes

" thanks so you guys entering too" Black ask

" Yeah we got invited too" Cilan said who was eating now

" Good I hope we get to battle each other " Red said with a smirk on his face

After eating they all went to the pokemon center and went into they're rooms. And got ready for the next day

Am gonna end it here guys thanks for reading my story it means alot to me I hope this chapter was longer than the others. Well I'll start writing the next chapter and post it as soon as I can. This is TheGhost23 and have a wonderful day bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Catching up on old friends

Hi guys it's me TheGhost23 thank you for reading my first story. Well here's the next chapter injoy

Chapter 4- Catching up on old friends

It was a beautiful morning the sun was rising the flowers shining from the Sun's light rays. Inside a the room of the center we have two brothers who are asleep right now. Those two brothers are Red and Black Satoshi. They were asleep for some reason they never dream of anything at all even with their past. The only thing they dream of is food. While dreaming of all the food their beautiful dream was ruined by a certain purple headed girl with a Axew in her hair knocking on their door calling them to wake up.

"RED, BLACK WAKE UP NOW" Iris yelled through the door " COME ON GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY"

Right as she said that Red and Black got ready so fast that they were already at the table ordering food. Iris was shock at how fast they were. Iris started to laugh to herself.

"still the same Ash " Iris said to herself

As Iris went to the table she saw Cilan already sitting down with Red and Black who were eating already.

"Good morning Iris how was your night" Cilan ask

"good and thank you for asking Cilan how about you two?" Iris said looking at Red and Black.

"it was alright but thanks for asking" said Red

"that's good" Iris said getting her breakfast

While they were eating they didn't know that 7 certain individuals walk in. They were looking for a table to sit at. Dawn suddenly saw Iris and Cilan sitting so she decided to walk towards them.

"hey Iris Cilan how have you been" Dawn said

"oh hi Dawn who's you friends ?" Iris said looking at the others

" oh I forgot to introduced you guys this is Brock he's a breeder, this is Misty she's the Cerulean city gym leader, this is May she's a coordinator and this her brother Max he's a trainer and these two right here are Gary and Tracey. Gary's a researcher and Tracey is a professor aide." Dawn said "and guys this is Iris and Cilan they're both from the Unova region Iris is a dragon trainer and Cilan is a gym leader"

"So how do you guys know each other Dawn " said may

"Oh because we were Ash's traveling friends" as Iris said that Ash's former friends all stood still at the name.

Red and Black stop eating and look at each then at Iris

"alright guys why does it look like you seen a Ghost" said Black

"hey aren't you those guys that we bump into yesterday " said Max looking at Black and Red

"yes why do ask?" said Red

"Nothing we didn't know that you knew Iris and Cilan" Said Dawn

" oh we known each other for year's right Iris and Cilan" said Red

"Yeah we did we go way back us guys" said Cilan quickly

"oh well thats nice hey aren't you Black why aren't you wearing your old clothes and that mask anymore? " said Gary

"well am just changing my style thats all what do you think of are new stlye?" said Black who just off his sunglasses

Now Dawn, May, and Misty now blushing like crazy of his handsome face. Dawn was drooling over his handsome face.

"it...it..looks..re...really ...goo...good...on ..you Black" said Dawn

"alright then well me and Red have to get going now it was nice catching up with you Iris and Cilan thank you for the breakfast" Black said now getting up and leaving with Red followed behind.

"well now I think they really hot now girls I would love to get with one of them" said Dawn with heart shape eye

"we got to leave now it was nice meeting you" Said Iris and Cilan at the same time who got up and walk out towards Black and Red direction

"Hey Red, Black wait up !" said Iris who was running towards them with Cilan behind her running.

"hey Iris, Cilan what's up" Red said stopping to let them catch up to them.

"oh nothing just wanted to catch up with you guys" said Cilan trying to catch they're breath

" alright lets get going then" said Black walking now

"wait Black were are we going?" said Iris wo was following them

"you'll see" Black looking back at Iris with a smirk on his face.

After walking for 30 minutes they reach a open field. Were they could see a beautiful lake with mountains in the background.

"wow how did you guys find this place?" said Iris amazed by it

"We saw it when we flew by to the pokemon center" Red explained to them

"That's really cool" said Cilan looking around the filed

A group of 7 people where watching from the bushes. They saw Red, Black, Cilan and Iris standing in the field.

"Dawn why are you so interested with this two trainers?" said Misty who was looking at the 4 trainers

"because Iris never acted like this only when she was in the Unova region with Ash" Dawn explain to them.

"You think it might be him Dawn" said Tracey still looking at Red and Black.

"it might be him but I might be wrong though" said Dawn looking at Tracey with a concerned look onm her face.

"hmm he has Ash's personalities but doesn't act nice all the time " Brock explaining to them

"hey Black can you sense them to" Red whisper to Black

"Yeah I can they're behind those bushes over there" Black looking over to Dawn's direction

"oh shit I think he knows where here guys " Dawn whisper

"Alright guys come on out from the bushes we know your there" said Black looking towards they're direction

"How did you know we where they're " Gary ask with a scared look on his face

"because we use aura to detect you guys and why are you spying on us would you like to explain to us?" Red said in a cold tone that made them have goosebumps.

"Because you remind us of a old friend of ours thats why" Max explain who was still scared

Black walk towards them and look them in the eyes. They saw Blacks eyes it's color was a full Black. The girls were blushing when they saw his face. He just turned away from them and walk back to Red and whisper something in his ears.

Iris who was mad now "why were you guys spying on us you know how childish that is" Iris said

"were sorry that we spy on you guys" Dawn said while looking down at the ground with a sad expression.

"it's alright but next tell us first okay" Cilan said

"so what are you guys here anyways" said Misty

"Just getting ready for the tournament and stuff " said Iris

"well thats cool hey Red and Black can you tell us something about yourselves" May asked

" I dont want to talk about my past it's for your own good alright" Red said

"Yeah just don't ask us anymore about are past" Black said " it's getting dark now well am gonna head back to the center now"

"Yeah I got to go too see you later Iris and Cilan" Red said walking back to the center.

[THE NEXT DAY ]

One more day left Until the POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT started everyone was getting ready for the big day. It was in the middle of the day Red and Black were practicing they're aura powers with they're Lucarios.

"alright friend give me everything you got" Black said to his Lucario

"Yes master" lucario said sending him a aura sphere. Black just dodge it easily and sent him a aura sphere too.

"I can see you improve on your dodges Black" said Red watching him. Red was already done with practice even his pokemon where done too.

"I can see that you guys are done why don't you go back to the room and relax for awhile i'll be alright I got pika with me and Lucario too protect me" Black said while dodging the aura spells.

"aright then will see you later then Black bye" as Red walk away.

"pi pika pi chu pi pika"( your sure about this Black you guys never leave each other) Black Pikachu said

"it's alright pika I know what am doing" Black sending a aura spell at Lucario

[AFTER 30 MINUTES OF HARD TRAINING ]

"lets go vack to are room and wash down guys" as he walk back to the center

" hey Black I was wondering when you were going to come back" said Red who was reading a book on his bed

"you know just training a lot for tomorrows tournament" Black explain

"yeah it's gonna be real easy Black we train for 5 year for something like this we are more stronger than everyone combine" Red said to Black

"Your right Red we are strong we were both destined to be Pokemon Masters" Black said

Red nodded and got ready to sleep as they were in they're beds thought how it would be tomorrow. Red went sleep but Black didn't he just stared out the window of the night and saw the stars in the sky and look at them. He something big was going to happen but in a good way. He just smiled and closed his eyes and whisper something he then opens his eyes and thinks for a moment. He knows that one of them will be the champion by the end of this tournament. As he thinks about his thoughts he slowly drifts away into sleep knowing this will be the most unforgettable tournament this world ever saw.

[ THE NEXT DAY ]

Today was the day beginning the tournament are two brothers Red and Black we're already dress up. They had to wait until 11:00am thats when Mr Goodshow will give his speech. Right now was 10:00am they had a hour to spare they had already ate breakfast but didn't know what to do now. So they decided to walk around the stadium until the Tournament began. They walk for 10 minutes already until they bump into the one and only Mr Goodshow. While they said sorry they tried to walk away until they were stop by Mr Goodshow himself.

"Hey wait a minute my boys come" Mr Goodshow said to Red and Black

"Yes Mr Goodshow how may we help" as Red and Black walk back to Mr Goodshow

"Can I see your faces my boys I been looking for a certain trainer all week" Mr Goodshow explain

Red and Black look at each other and nodded to each other. They decided to reveal their faces because Mr Goodshow invited them to the tournament and said that he was looking for him so it was best to show his face to him. As Red took off his red hat Mr Goodshow couldn't believe it it was Ash the boy he had been looking for 5 years already now he had finally found him.

"As...Ash is that you" Mr Goodshow said stun for the sight

"yes it's me but you can't call me by that name anymore I am know as Red Satoshi" as Red explain to Mr Goodshow. Mr Goodshow started to look at Black and was wondering who that was.

"Red who is that right next to you?" Mr Goodshow asked looking at Black

"He is my brother he's real name is Ghost but call him Black Satoshi" Red explain

"Nice to meet you Black" Mr Goodshow said raising his hand for a handshake

"it's nice to meet you to Mr Goodshow" Black said giving a smirk while giving Mr Goodshow a handshake

"so Red I would like you and your brother to come with me and stand next to me when I give the speech" Mr Goodshow said with a smile

"alright will go with you but are the champions, elite fours and gym leaders going to be there?" Red said

"Why yes.. Yes they're going to be there why do ask?" Mr Goodshow a little confuse

"oh nothing just hope they don't recognize me thats all" Red explain

"alright then follow me to the stadium then" Mr Goodshow said while leading them to the vip section

As they walk over to the vip section the the gym leader, elite fours and champions stop what they were doing and stared at Red and Black. Lance, Cynthia, Wallace and Alder the champions all watch Red and Black they wonder why twk noboxys were here getting escorted by Mr Goodshow himself.

" hey Goodshow who are these guys " said lance who was walking towards them Black walk in front of Red and Mr Goodshow and stared at Lance

"The name is Black Satoshi " Black said looking at Lance

Lance look at Black who was wearing his sunglasses and black hat.

" it's alright Black he's one of the champions we dont need to fight right now sorry about that Lance" Mr Goodshow said pulling Black away Black snapping back into reality

"sorry I didnt know what came over me sorry about that" Black said calmly

" sorry he sometimes does that " Red said pulling his red hat down hiding his face

"it's alright no harm done " said Cynthia looking at Red more though "and what's your name cutie" Cynthia realize what she said cover her mouth Black notice this and chuckle and then gave a smirk and said

" thats my brother Red Satoshi and may ask the champions names expect Lance's name which we are ready know" Black ask

" why yes am Cynthia am the sinnoh champion, this Alder the Unova champion and this is Wallace the johto champion" said Cynthia who was looking at Black " if you can please show us your face Black and Red"

" I don't know if I can" Red said looking at Black

" well he doesn't want to show his face but I will" Black said taking off his sunglasses revealing his color black eyes and then removed his black hat to show his face. All the girls blush beet red at the sight of Blacks face. Black saw tjis and laugh to himself all the girls noticed this realize what happen and where now hiding their face from the embarrassment.

" you still got it Black all the girls blush so now you own me 20 bucks now " Red said holding his hand out while Black gave him 20 bucks and mumble something underneath his breath. Black was about to put his hat and sunglasses on until Skyla the Flying type gym leader from Unova region grab his hand and whisper

"don't hide your handsome face from us you good without it" Skyla whisper into Black's ear

" thanks but I would like to put them on I don't want anybody else see my face but still thank you " Black whisper into Skyla's ear " and your name is ?" Black ask

"the name Skyla, is that enough for you handsome" said Skyla holding on to Black now who was now trying to get out of the death grip.

Sabrina was looking at the scene with a anime sweat drop until she saw Red she was wondering who was this guy and his brother. So she decided to go inside his head to find out right as she enter it he kick her out of his heah. Red stared at Sabrina and shook his head at her. She couldn't believe it no one ever colud of kick her out of their head unless they we're aura user. She now knew that Red and Black we're aura users before she can think Mr Goodshow said something.

"alright everyone that's enough we can catch up after my speech " Mr Goodshow said

[ WITH IRIS AND CILAN]

"Hey Cilan do you know where Red and Black is I can't find them anywhere?" Iris said looking around

"no Iris I haven't seen those two in a while anyways just listen to his speech" Cilan said looking up at Mr Goodshow

[BACK WITH RED AND BLACK]

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT. TODAY WE OVER 500 TALENT TRAINERS HERE WITH US TODAY. ALL WILL BATTLE ALL THE WAY TO THE FINALES TK FACE ARE BELOVED AND MOST BEAUTIFUL SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPION CYNTHIAAAAAAAA!" as Mr Goodshow said that the whole crowd cheered on will he pointed at her until Red and Black came into view they all started to mumble.

" I forgot these two are Red and Black Satoshi they are brothers they will be staying with us at the vip section everyone so don't worry about it" right as Mr Goodshow said that everyone could hear the Unova flying type gym leader scream injoy. Then out of nowhere the crowd could see Black getting pulled away from Mr Goodshow by Skyla as everyone saw this they all anime sweat drop. Iris and Cilan anime fall from to the scene. They could hear Black screaming and it stop by a kissing sound. Everyone in the VIP section anime fall.

"LETS CONTINUE ON WITH THE SHOW TOMORROW WE WILL START MARE FIRST MATCHES AT 8:00 AM NOW THAT THAT'S OVER I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE AFTERNOON EVERYBODY " and with that Mr Goodshow walk away from the microphone.

As everybody in VIP section was leaving Red was looking for his brother until he heard the bathroom door open and saw Skyla with smile on her and he saw Black coming out of the same bathroom too with kissing marks all over his face and saw his clothes rip apart. Red was horrified at the scene.

" What happen to you Black? "Red said helping his brother up

"I dont want to talk about it but I will tell you this I got a girlfriend now Red" Black said weakling as they walk out of VIP section. As they went to the lobby Mr Goodshow came but stop when he saw Black's clothes ripped apart but shook his head.

" helo boys you guys will now be staying in are vip sweet with all the gym leaders , battle frontier brains, elite fours and the champions. y'all will be in one big room together. "

"thank you Mr Goodshow we will pack are stuff and come back" Red said and with that they walk back to the center as they as they got back to their room Black went to their restroom. Black was looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe all the things Skyla did to him he should consider him Lucky. Red and Black's Pikachus woke up to see Red and a miss up Black in the room. They both look at each other and shrug. As Red packed they clothes Black got into his new same clothes that he had on when he was in the VIP section. After packing they heard a knock at the door Black went to opened it. It was Iris and Cilan.

"hey ...guys why are packing are you leaving? " Iris said looking at the luggage

" no we're just gonna stay at the VIP hotel sweet " Black said rubbing the back of his head

"oh that's great guys well we will see you later then bye" said Cilan walking away

"Alright Pikachu and pika lets gets going on Black" As Red got his luggage Black nodded as they went to their new VIP room.

Alright guys am gonna end it here sorry for the long wait. Am sorry for how long it took me to write this I wasm to busy with stuff I'll try post the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reading my story. Thats all I have to say. This is TheGhost23 and have a nice day bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Old friends, new rivals

Hey guys it's me TheGhost23 I want say sorry for the wait I just sometimes do a lot of things so it takes awhile to post you a new chapter. But here is chapter 5 injoy oh and here is some of the characters ages and I want to say that Black is my made up character.

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon

Ash/Red - 19

Ghost/Black - 19

Paul - 19

Ritchie - 19

Iris - 19

Cilan - 24

Annabel - 19

Skyla - 19

Cynthia - 26

Lance - 27

Alder - 29

Sabrina - 21

Brock - 25

Misty - 22

May - 19

Max - 13

Dawn - 19

Gary - 19

Tracey - 22

Okay back to the story.

Chapter 5 - Old friends, new rivals

We start off with Red and Black who already at the front door of the VIP hotel room was. As Black knock on the door they could hear a lot of voices coming from inside the room. Right as Black was about to knock on the door a certain orange haired girl open the door. It was Misty she was wondering why Red and Black were doing here until Skyla came and drag Black inside the room.

" oh great you made Black and Red we been waiting for you for so make yourself at home" said Skyla holding Black's arm as Red walk in Misty closed the door. Red and Black saw everybody there all the gym leaders, elite fours, champions and battle frontier brains from every region there. Red was nervous about this but then again this room was huge it felt like a mansion.

"hey why are you guys here thought you were trainers? " Misty said looking at Red and a choking Black who was getting hug by Skyla hard.

"Mr Goodshow said that they can live with us until the tournament was over Misty" said Cynthia who was looking at Red

"oh okay well welcome to the VIP's hotel room " said Misty who was walking away now. Black came running from a room and went in back of Red. Black whisper into Red's ear

"help me Skyla is trying to do something to me" Black whisper

Red chuckle to himself and whisper back to Black " I thought that was your girlfriend Black don't hide from her let her do things to you. Your the boyfriend go" Red said as Skyla came and pulled Black away.

"well this is interesting now" said Annabel the frontier brain who was walking into the living room.

" yep it is Annabel how was your sleep?" said Cynthia

"oh it was great" Annabel said until she stop and saw Red standing there " so who is this cutie right here " Annabel said walking towards Red to get a closer look at him

" that's Red and I figure you saw Black the one who is getting kiss to death by Skyla" Cynthia explain " they are both brothers and they will be staying here with us"

" oh so your brothers hmm and you'll be staying here well welcome Red and wherever Black is to or room" Annabel said

" thank you for the welcome everybody" Red said looking around " so where will me and my brother sleep at?"

"oh you'll been sleeping at the boys side which is the right door where us girls sleep at the left side room" said Cynthia explaining. She was about to say something else until they heard moaning from the room. Red opened it a little bit and saw Black and Skyla making out with each other.

"really guys" Red said shaking his head

"oh Red hi I didn't expect you to be In here" Black said who stop making out with Skyla.

"it's alright just lower it down alright" Red said as they nodded he closed the door. He look at the group and ask "what time is?"

"it's 7:00pm " Lance said looking at his watch

"alright you know where I can take a shower? " Red ask

"just go into the boys room and the bathroom will be at the end to the right" said Brandon the frontier brain

" k thanks" As Red said walking away

[ AFTER 10 MINUTES ]

Red was done taking a shower and got into his sleeping clothes. As he got out of the bathroom he saw everybody else asleep but Black wasn't anywhere to be seen so Red decided to look for Black. He walk around for awhile and finally saw Black outside the patio he was looking out at the sea. Black heard Red.

"am guessing you couldn't sleep Red?" Black said still looking out to the sea

"nah just looking for you why can't sleep?" Red said walking towards Black

"yeah am just tried today I couldn't get any sleep at all?" Black explain

"you want to talk about it?" Red said looking at Black

"nah lets just go to sleep" Black said walking to his bed and finally going to sleep

"well goodnight then" Red said going to sleep

[ THE NEXT DAY ]

It was 7:30 am Red and Black was already at the center to see the schedule matches.

"well it looks like am going first Red " said Black pointing at the screen " it looks like am going against John Williamson at exactly at 8:00 am"

"well am going against someone name Bobby Carlson at 8:30 am" said Red looking at the schedule " well have fun with your opponent then Black and remember don't reveal your true powers yet until the semi finales" Black just smirk and gave him a nod.

[ 30 MINUTES LATER ]

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT TODAY WE WILL START OFF WITH ARE FIRST MATCH." the speaker said as everyone was cheering everyone was excited. The VIP section with all the gym leaders, battle frontiers brains, elite fours and champions where all sitting down waiting for the match to begin.

"who going first anyways Cynthia? " said Annabel looking down at the arena

"let me see ahh well you look at this it's John Williamson versus Black Satoshi this should be good" Cynthia said

"wait Black is first " Skyla said as they nodded she pulled out a poster saying I LOVE YOU BLACK SATOSHI they all anime fall.

[WITH BLACK IN THE LOCKER ROOMS]

"alright lets get this over with I need to finish real fast" Black said to himself

Then the green light lit up to signal the trainers to go to the arena. As Black walk down the the long tunnel he could hear the crowd scream. And then he heard the speaker say.

"ON ARE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE JOHN WILLIAMSON FROM CERULEAN CITY" everyone scream at the man walking up to his spot cheering him on. "AND ON OR RED CORNER WE HAVE BLACK SATOSHI FROM ..." " hey kid where are you from" the speaker ask.

"From Mt Sliver" Black just said

"MT SLIVER EVERYBODY" nobody didn't cheer because they didn't know this nobody until they heard the Unova gym leader Skyla cheer him on. Everyone anime fall. Black look up and just smirk.

"so who was that your girlfriend" John said who just laugh

"why yes she is my girlfriend" said Black who smirked and saw John stop laughing.

The ref look at them both and ask "what kind of battle do you guys want a 1v1 or 3v3"

"well am in a hurry so a 1v1" said Black who was looking bored

"alright then trainers choose your pokemon" the ref said

"lets go Venusaur" John said throwing his poke ball out "Venusaur"

"lets finish this quick pika" as Black said that his Pikachu came out of his backpack. " Pikachu" the pokemon said

"hahaha you think you could beat me with that rodent" John said while laughing everyone else was laughing to instead the VIP section didn't laugh at all

"hmm your about that so I'll let you go first" Black said smirking

"alright Venusaur use razor leaf "

"pika dodge it and use volt tackle"

"Venusaur dodge it and use tackle"

"pika don't stop just go straight into the attack"

"what a fool" John said

Right as both moves hit each other it created a explosion which cause a big cloud storm. Everyone couldn't see what was happening in the field. After a minute or two the dust cleared away. Revealing a Pikachu standing up while a Venusaur was down. Everyone couldn't believe it this little Pikachu took down that Venusaur.

"wh...what...how...did...you?" John said looking in disbelief

"remember never estimate your opponent" said Black

"Venusaur is unable to battle the winner is Black Satoshi from Mt Sliver" the ref said raising the flag

Black started to walk away leaving the whole stadium stunned. Even the champions and elite fours were stunned at the sight.

"he's so dreaming" said Skyla

"how did he do that much damage" said Cynthia they all shurg.

[ THE NEXT MATCH ]

Red started to walk to walk down the tunnel to the arena. As the ref called them out people where cheering on the contenders.

"OH THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE BOBBY CARLSON FROM TWINLEAF TOWN AND ON ARE RED CORNER WE HAVE RED SATOSHI..." "hey Red are you related to Black Satoshi " Red just nod. "FROM MT SLIVER ALRIGHT TRAINERS CHOOSE YOU TYPE OF MATCH"

Red just said "1v1"

"alright choose your pokemon now" the ref said

"alright go Infernape" Bobby said "infer infer"

"Pikachu lets get this over with I want to be out of here with one hit" Red said that his Pikachu came out of nowhere. "Pikachu" the yellow mouse said

"alright begin" the ref said raising the flag

"Infernape use flame wheel"

"Pikachu use double team and then use thunder bolt"

As Pikachu dodge the attack easily he jump up and the use thunder bolt on the Infernape there was a bright flash of light. As the bright flash of light died down they saw Infernape laying down and Pikachu standing in the middle.

"Infernape is unable to battle so the winner is Red Satoshi from Mt Sliver" the ref said

As Red and Bobby walk into the middle they shook hands.

"that's a powerful Pikachu you have there" Bobby said

"thanks " Red said as he walk out of the stadium

The VIP section was shocked not only was Black powerful but also his brother was powerful as well. After Black and Red's performance they needed to explain themselfs why they were so powerful. After all the matches where over they decided to go back to their room. When they got there they saw Black and Red on the ledge of the patio looking out at the sea talking to each other.

"Black and Red can we talk to y'all guys?" Cynthia said to them

As they heard Cynthia say this they both walk to the group. " what happen guys something wrong? " said Red looking at them.

"yes and no but we would like to wonder how you both won with a signal move with a Pikachu? " said Lance

"well maybe because we been on a Mt Sliver for 5 years trainin non stop" Black said " we been waiting for a chance to show are power mand strength"

"ohhh sorry guys about that it's just we wanted to know that's all" Cynthia said as she stop talking.

"sorry I haven't been myself at all when the tournament began it's probably because we where always alone at Mt Sliver you know" Black explain

"it's alright Black" said Skyla who shock everybody that she wasn't trying to kiss him and stuff she was actually trying to comfort him.

"thanks Skyla " Black said sadly tone

[ AFTER THE MATCHES ]

They all sat down in the living room watching the recap of the tournament. There was a lot of pokemon officials talking about the matches today mainly about the Satoshi brothers. Like how they won under 40 seconds in the match. There was a lot of questions to be answered. Red and Black knew they couldn't reveal their identity to the world yet not until the semi finales. So they knew not to get caught in the media or else their identity will be reveal.

"guys am gonna go for a walk okay" Black said walking out the room he knew they'll find out about his brothers identity. Red went after his brother he had to talk to him about the media.

"Black wait up I need to talk to you about the news" Red said catching up with Black.

"I know it's getting bad but how are we going to deal with it Red?" Black said looking at his brother

"I don't know Black but will figure it out alright" Red said " come on lets see who's advancing to the next round"

As they went to the center they look at the opponents who were left. Red look at it awhile until he saw some names he recognize. Iris, Cilan, Max, Brock and Misty he even saw some rivals names on there Trip, Paul, Nando, Barry, Conway and Ritchie. He should have know that they would be in this tournament. But he hasn't seen Ritchie for years already not since the Lugia incident at the Whirl Islands. He wonder if Ritchie had got more stronger since then.

Red thought for a moment 'you know he isn't one of the people who betrayed me maybe I can reveal my identity to him' Red said in his head.

Black notice Red thinking "what you thinking about Red?"

"oh nothing Black" Red said quickly

Black decided to read Red's thoughts. Even though Red could block anyone who reads he's thoughts fast couldn't block Black. Black saw what Red was thinking and raised a eyebrow.

"so who is this Ritchie?"

"alright you got me. He was a good friend of mine I haven't seen him since the Lugia incident the one I told you about. " Red explain

"thought he was one of the friends that betrayed you?"

"no I said it was only Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary and Tracey that betrayed me not Ritchie" Red said looking at Black.

"alright then lets look for this Ritchie fella Red"

They went to Nurse Joy for help.

"hello Joy I need some help looking for Ritchie the trainer" Black said

"Ritchie? Lets see ah here he is but he's not at his room though" nurse Joy said

"do you know where he went?" Black said

"he said that he was going to the docks"

"thank you nurse Joy" as Black said running outside the center where Red was "I know where he is he's at the docks"

As they ran to the boat docks they saw a 19yr old sitting down with his Pikachu looking at the sea. It was Ritchie and Spark. Red started to walk closer to him. Black just watch Red . When Red got closer he touch Ritchie's shoulder. Ritchie jump up and fell into the water. Ritchie emerged from the water to see Red standing there.

"hey what the heck was that for man" Ritchie said while getting out of the water

"sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"pika pi pi pika" (hey Ritchie are you okay) Sparky said looking at his trainer drying himself

"yeah am alright Sparky" Ritchie said "wait a minute are you Red Satoshi the one who won under 40 seconds"

"yes it's me Red"

"hey where is your brother at?" Ritchie said looking around

"am here" Black said walking out of nowhere "the reason we are here is because my brother Red needs to tell you something"

"really what is it then" Ritchie said looking at Red

Red took a deep breath "I don't know if you remember me Ritchie"

"what do mean have we met before? "

"yes we have a long time ago when we were 10 years old Ritchie you met a boy with a Pikachu like yours" Red said pointing at Sparky

"Ash?" Ritchie said looking surprised. Red just nodded. "holy shit Ash your alive I thought you were dead all these years I guess I was wrong"

"pi pikapi pika chu pi?" (hey Ash where's Pikachu? ") Sparky said looking around

"he at my hotel room with pika sleeping" Red said looking at Sparky. Sparky look at Red with a confuse face 'who was pika'

"so where have you been Ash all these years ?"

"me and my brother been living at Mt Sliver for 5 years already" Red explain

"Mt Sliver? But why Ash something happen" Ritchie said worried

"yeah I'll tell you what happened" Red said as he started to tell Ritchie everything that happen like his friends betraying him and taking down team rocket. As Ritchie listen he was shock as of what happen. He couldn't believe Brock and Misty betrayed him.

"I can't believe that Ash that's miss up man"

"it's alright I got Black with me" Red said pointing at Black

"hey that's not cool" Black said

"so you really powerful a Ash "

"yeah I just got to make sure that no reporters find out about me" Red said looking around

"well that sucks" Ritchie said

"yeah well lets get out of now " Black said walking away

They walk back to the hotel.

"So your staying here as well Red" Ritchie

"yeah me and Black are staying with the gym leaders, battle frontiers, elite fours and champions room" Red said

"wow really that's so cool as..." before he could say as Red block his mouth

"you have to start calling me Red" Red whisper to Ritchie

" oh sorry"

"it alright you didn't know yet" Black said looking around. Until they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Hey Red, hey Black where have you been" said Iris running towards them

"oh hi Iris how have you been" Black said waving to Iris

"I been good thanks for asking but you guys are powerful in a battle" Iris said

"hey Red who is that?" Ritchie said looking at Iris

"the names Iris am from the Unova region" Iris said holding her arm out

"my names Ritchie nice to meet you Iris" as Ritchie shook her hand

"so Iris where's Cilan at?" Red said looking around

"he's at his room" Iris said

"so Red. Ritchie's one of your friends" said Iris looking at Red

"yeah a really old one too" Red said

"hey Red want to go get something to eat" Black said

"yeah but what time is it?" Red said

"oh it's 9:00 pm " Ritchie said looking at his watch.

"alright then let's something to eat Iris you want to come to?" Red said

"Sure I would love to come" Iris said. They went to a restaurant across the street as they went inside they got to a table they sat down. The waitress came and ask them for their order. After ordering they wait until their food came. As they ate they started to talk.

"so I see that you and Iris are advancing to the next round" Black said pointing at Ritchie and Iris

"yup" they both said

"that's good I hope I get battle one of you" Red said taking a bite into his burger

"you know I would love to but I would get owned by you Red" Iris said eating her salad

"well maybe you guys would love to go against Black" Red said

"no offence Black but I wouldn't want to get eliminated real early in the tournament" Ritchie said taking a sip of his soda

"Non taking" Black said eating his pizza

As they ate they didn't know a certain purple haired trainer was watching them eat. It was non other than Paul Ash's old rival he was watching from the outside of the restaurant. As he walk in he went towards Red's group and introduced himself

"hi there my name is Paul" Paul said looking at Red

"oh hi my name's Red" Red said back. 'oh shit it's Paul but why is he acting nice ?' Red thought he remember that Paul was cold and really rude but the new Paul was much nicer than the old Paul.

"do you mind if I join you people" Paul said looking at them

"go right ahead " Ritchie said pointing at the chair. As Paul sat down Iris look at him.

"so Paul why did you want to join us anyways?" Iris said looking at Paul with suspicious

"because I just wanted to join y'all guys and I recognize y'all as trainers from the tournament" Paul explain

"you do so I see your paul from the sinnoh region? " Black said

"why yes I am and I guess you heard of me" Paul said looking at Black

"yeah your that new battle frontier brain aren't you?" Black said "aren't you supposed to be living with the other high ranks?"

"well I barley got here and battled so I haven't been at the room yet" Paul explain

"aren't you suppose to be that mean cold hearted trainer that everyone said?" Red said looking for a explanation

"well I'll tell you what I was cold hearted even to my pokemon but that ended years ago" Paul said " I battled this trainer who's name was Ash Ketchum at first I didn't like him he was annoying I hated everything about the kid but then that day at the pokemon championship. He beat me at the semi finales." as he took a sip of his water " I couldn't believe that he beat me I was on my knees looking at the ground for awhile until I realized that I been treating my pokemon like shit he then came up to me and said I hope we battle again Paul and with that he walk away. I realized that I needed to treat my pokemon with respect I did over the years I been nicer to my pokemon and people too. I search for Ash but never found him this is why I am who I am today guys"

After Paul finish his little story everyone was surprised at what he said. Red didn't know what to do about this.

"so what happen if you saw Ash what would you do?" Iris said

Paul look at Iris and smiled and said"I would say thank you to him because of him I am who I am today if it wasn't for him I would still be the cold hearted person I was back then"

And with that Red look at Paul "what happen if he was in this restaurant right now?"

"why is he here, where is he?" Paul said getting up and looking around

"he's right in front of you" Red said standing up

Paul just turned around and look at Red. He couldn't believe it Ash Ketchum in the flesh. Paul just smirk. And said "thank you Ash for letting me see my good side"

"no problem Paul" Red said "but you have to saw my new name Paul"

"why what happen? " Paul said looking confuse

"because I don't want anybody else to know am here yet and am hiding from my former friends" Red explain

"let me guess they kick you out of their group" Paul said crossing his arms

"how did you know?" Red said

"because I use to dated Dawn a few years ago" Paul said " she said that she was glad you were gone"

"ummmm" Iris said

"I didn't know you dated Dawn Paul? " Red said

"yeah use to but I dump her because she was always thinking I was cheating on her when I wasn't in fact"

"hahaha that's funny " Black said

"wow she sounds like a hand full " Ritchie said

"she was a hand full " Paul answered back with a smirk on his face

"wow girls this days that's why am not like that" Iris said rolling her eyes

"well Iris you aren't like them but you mature over the year I haven't heard you say kid for awhile now " Red said looking at Iris

"well I realize that it was childish to say that so I stop anyways am a 19 year old girl for crying out loud" Iris said calmly

"true everybody has to mature one day" Black said

"yeah that's true" Ritchie said

As everyone sat down they started to catch up on things. Talking about what they did over there lives, what's been happening over the years stuff like that.

[ 1 HOUR LATER ]

It was 10:30 pm everybody had to go back to their rooms. Iris and Ritchie went to their rooms, while Red, Black and Paul went to their VIP room. As they walk in it was quite everybody fell asleep in the living room. So Red, Black and Paul went to their beds and got ready to sleep waiting for the upcoming days of this tournament.

Am gonna end it here guys. I'll start making chapter 6 right after am done posting this one. So I hope you injoy this chapter leave a comment if you want cause I want to know your opinion on this story. So I could know what to do better for this story. Even tips will be good cause am new to this well see you next time. This is TheGhost23 and have a wonderful day.


	6. Chapter 6 Winning fast on purpose?

Hey guys it's me TheGhost23. Here is the chapter 6 injoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon

Chapter 6 - Winning fast on purpose

It was 7:00 am in the morning. Two brothers wake up from their sleep, they got ready for the day ahead. They both woke up their Pikachus as they got on their partners shoulders, they walk out of the hotel room. While they walk to the lobby they both hear familiar voices coming from the other side of the lobby. It was Iris, Cilan and Ritchie walking together. They spotted Red and Black and headed towards them.

"hey Red, hey Black" Cilan said waving his hands

"hi Cilan how have you been" Red said

"good as always"

"so I guess you guys woke up early as well" Ritchie said looking at Red and Black

"of course we did" Black said "hey how about we look at the schedule to see who we are battling today"

As they went to the center they saw the whole building empty. The only person there was just nurse Joy asleep. Black walk towards the desk and rung the bell which made the sleepy nurse Joy jump up from her sit.

"sorry how may I help you sir" nurse Joy quickly said

"sorry for waking you up nurse Joy, but I was wondering if the schedule for the matches today were up?" Black said looking at the sleepy Joy

"let me see...ah here it is yes they're posted up right now"

"thank you" Black said walking away back to the group

As they look at the schedule they saw the matches for today. Iris vs Daniel at 8:30 am, Cilan vs Gwen at 9:45 am, Ritchie vs Tory at 10:35 am, Red vs Brian at 8:00 am and Black vs Devin at 8:10 am. When they saw how close Red and Black's match was they were shock.

"well I guess they want us to win real fast today right Red" Black said looking at the schedule

"yeah so I guess we will have to do a one hit quitter then" Red said

"right now it's 7:30 am so let's get you guys ready then" Iris said pushing them to the stadium

[ 30 MINUTES LATER ]

"alright Red remember just end this quickly" Ritchie said

"just us one move on them like last time Red " Black said

"alright guys I know lets get this over already" Red said as he walk to his position

"IN ARE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE BRIAN FROM PEWTER CITY AND ON ARE RED CORNER WE HAVE RED FROM MT SLIVER" the speaker said as the crowd scream

" alright trainers which is it going to be 1v"

"1v1 ref I need to get this over with" Red said looking at his opponent

"alright then trainers send out your pokemon" the ref said

"alright so them what you are made of Rocky" Brian said sending his Onix out "ONIX" the giant rock pokemon said

"Pikachu remember finish this fast and quick" Red as his Pikachu went on the battlefield

"alright begin" the ref said waving his flag in the air

"Onix us rock tomb "

"Pikachu you know what to do" Red said as his Pikachu turned and nod. After dodging the attack Pikachu just went up and iron tail the giant Onix sending it down hard to the ground. Everybody shock about it even though Onix had a advantage it still was knock out by the small Pikachu.

"Onix is unable to battle Red is the winner" the ref said raising the flag

As Pikachu got back on Red's shoulder they both walk out of the arena. As they walk he met up with Black, Ritchie, Iris, and Cilan.

"so Red that was a quick match" Cilan said

"yep it was I didn't even need to tell Pikachu here what to do" Red said while he was scratching behind Pikachu's ear

"let me see if I could beat your time brother" Black said

"Yeah let's see" Red said

[ AFTER BLACK'S MATCH ]

"well I was pretty closed to your time Red " Black said walking with Red

"yeah closed but your not quicker than me" Red said

"hey I was close okay"

[ 4 HOURS LATER ]

"so I see we all made it to the next round" Red said sitting at the table

"yeah we did" Iris said looking at Red "you where there to Red"

"hey guys no need to get loud we won so lets celebrate with some drinks not beer though" Ritchie said who was ordering the drinks

"duh Ritchie were just 19 years old not 21 dumb ass" Iris said playfully

"hey that's not cool Iris " Ritchie said crossing his arms

"chill Ritchie I was just playing around" Iris said smirking

"alright guys that's enough fooling around let's go some where to have fun" Cilan said

"alright lets go" Black said

As they walk around town they found a amusement park. They decided to go inside the park

"hey this looks fun guys" Cilan said looking around

"if you say so" Iris said shrugging her shoulder

"hey Iris cheer up this might be fun" Ritchie said rubbing her hair

"hey don't mess up my hair Ritchie" Iris said who was already about to punch

"hey guys stop fighting and have fun" Red said looking at them

"fine" Iris and Ritchie said

"so what do you guys want to do first" Cilan said looking at the rides

"hmmmmm lets see how about we go on that ferris wheel over there " Black said looking at it

"alright lets get on it" Red said walking towards the ferris wheel

As they got on it the ride started to move in a slow circular motion

"man this ride is slow Cilan" Iris said a little annoyed

"Iris stop complaining about it " Ritchie said

"so I guess me and Black have to win fast every match so that the tournament could go by faster" Red said to them

"yeah I wouldn't mind doing that you know because this tournament is going by slow" Black said " where not even near the gym leaders battle rounds"

"yes I forgot that we had those rounds lets see first is the gym leader rounds, second is the battle frontier rounds, third was elite four rounds, and fourth was the champion rounds. But after all those rounds there is the final round where two trainers have to battle for the title of the tournament" Cilan explain to them the tournament rounds

"man where not even near the gym leader rounds and we still have maybe over 130 trainers left guys" Ritchie said

"wow me and Black have a lot to do now maybe we can have a two on two battle with the trainers in the tournament" Red said his idea

"that's not a bad idea maybe we can convince Mr Goodshow to letting us have that kind of battle now" Black said thinking

"well good luck on convincing Mr Goodshow" Iris said

"I know he'll lets us have that kind of match" Red said looking at Iris

"well we can try to make the tournament go by faster well see" Cilan said

"then it settles it we will talk to Mr Goodshow about are idea" Black said

As the ride came to the end they got off and enjoy the rest of the day to themselves

[ NEXT DAY ]

After Red and Black's match they decided to talk to Mr Goodshow about their idea. As they walk to the VIP box they saw all of the champions, elite four, and gym leaders sitting down waiting for the next match. As Red and Black look around for Mr Goodshow they spotted him sitting next to Cynthia talking. Red and Black started to walk towards Mr Goodshow as they walk everybody started to notice them.

Cynthia stop and look at Red and Black "haven't seen you guys in awhile what you been to lately"

"we been busy lately Cynthia" Red said

"trying to make this tournament go by faster you know and we have and idea to make go by faster" Black said taking off his sunglasses

"is that so boys wel then tell me how should we do it then?" Mr Goodshow said

"how about a tag team match for now on" said Red as he said that everybody stop what they were doing and look at Red and Black like they were crazy

"a tag team match I never thought of about that Red maybe it could work but will have to see first how it is" Mr Goodshow said rubbing his chin

"me and Black could do a match tomorrow against anyone " Red said

"man never thought a hot guy like you would have a brain" as Annabel walk in

"you'll be surprised" Black said leaning against the wall arms cross

"Black I miss you so much " as Skyla came and hug Black

"hey Skyla how's it been" Red said looking at his brother who was trying from her

"oh hi Red am doing find" Skyla said still hugging Black

"so are we having a tag team match Mr Goodshow? " Red said looking at Mr Goodshow

"yes you'll have your match tomorrow at 9:00pm after that well make the rest of tournament tag team matches" Mr Goodshow said

"thank you Mr Goodshow" Red said walking and Black who got out of the death grip of Skyla followed behind

[ IN THE LOBBY ]

As Red and Black walk they met up Iris, Ritchie and Cilan who were sitting down. Iris got up when she saw Red and Black walking towards them.

"so did you guys talk to Mr Goodshow" Iris asked

" yeah we did" Black said

"so what did he say about the tag team match? " Ritchie said quickly

" he said we well have one tomorrow at 9:00pm me and Black against two other trainers" Red explain

"that's good now we can make this tournament go by fast" Cilan said

"wait doesn't that mean we have to choose are partners now?" Iris said confuse

"yeah but will see what Mr Goodshow says about that" Black said

As they thought about the match the speaker started to talk through the microphone

"ALL TRAINERS REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM MR GOODSHOW THANK YOU"

"well guys lets go" Red said walking to the arena

As they were walking they saw all trainers already at the arena. They were all waiting for Mr Goodshow to give them the message. As they waited for the rest of the trainers Mr Goodshow came out and walk towards the microphone.

"hello everybody thank you for coming I would like you all to know that tomorrow we well have a special match" Mr Goodshow said "it well be a tag team match the opponents well be Red and Black Satoshi versus Wally and Sally Bunning" right as Mr Goodshow said that two voices could be heard from them crowd.

"WHAT WHY US!" those voices were Wally and Sally's voice

Red and Black started to walk towards Wally and Sally. When they git close Wally and Sally had fear in their eyes.

"don't worry we try to go easy on you" Black said

"yeah right you'll destroy us before we even have a chance to make a move on you" Sally said

"true but will let you go first" Red said

"that's not even going to change anything" Wally said backing away

"alright then well just finish it fast in 10 seconds" Red said walking away with Black

After they said that Wally and Sally were scared for their pokemon.

[ WITH ASH'S FORMER FRIENDS ]

"oh man those two are going to get destroyed out there against Red and Black" May said worried

"your right about that they won't even get a chance to make a move on them" Brock said rubbing his chin

The group nodded and walked back to their hotel room.

[WITH RED AND BLACK ]

"oh man I kinda of feel sorry for them" Red said

"yeah but there's nothing we can do about it well just have to finish it fast okay" Black said looking at Red

"alright lets just get this over with" Red said

They walk to their VIP hotel room and got ready for bed.

Red thought about about the match he knew he would have to end them fast.

[ NEXT DAY ]

Black was sleeping in today because his match didn't start until 9:00pm at night. It was 11:00am and Black just woke up he looked around and saw no one in the room even Red wasn't in the room.

"man I wonder were Red is he's probably watching the matches with the rest of the group" Black said to himself

As he got out of his bed. He got his clothes and got dress after getting dressed he walk around the room. As he was walking he heard a noise coming from the girls room. He didn't want to open the door but he wanted to know what that noise was so he open the door. He stuck his head in the room but he didn't see no one in there. He walk inside the room and looked around. He didn't know he was being watch by a mysterious person. As he walk more deeper into the girls room the closed behind him.

"what the.." Black said turning around fast but didn't see no one there "did the door just close by itself"

He went towards the door and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"wait am locked in the girls room oh shit" Black said then he heard a noise coming from the restroom

As he got closer to the restroom he could hear the weird noise getting louder and louder. Right as he open the door he saw a little music box playing.

"well hi there my love " he heard a female voice in back of him. Right before he could turn around the girl gave him a shoot in the neck which knock him out as she pulled the needle from his neck she drag him to the bed.

A couple of minutes later Black woke up tied down to the bed. He looked around trying to find out who did this to him. Then he saw Skyla on top of him smiling down on him

"why you surprised my love" Skyla said

"why did you tie me to the bed Skyla? " Black said

"oh because am going to do some stuff to you Black that I know you'll injoy" Skyla said rubbing his chest

"oh god please no" Black said looking up

"you ready Black because am going to injoy this a lot" Skyla said as she went down to his pants

"no don't do that Skyla please anything but thattttttttt!" Black said

[ WITH RED ]

Red was sitting with Mr Goodshow and Cynthia as they were watching a match.

"so Red were is your brother at anyways" Cynthia asked looking around

"oh he's asleep right now in are room" Red said

"oh no " Cynthia said

"what do you mean oh no what happen?" Red asked

"Skyla's back at are room with Black I feel like she going to rape Black" Cynthia said

"oh no how did I not notice that " Red said

"you already know how Skyla feels about Black she'll do anything to make love to him" Cynthia said thinking about it and then shuddering about the thought.

"should we do anything to stop her ?" Red said looking at Cynthia

"nah let them have fun" Cynthia said

"alright" Red said laughing in his head

As they continue to watch the match.

"is this sit taken? " a voice came from behind them

As they looked they saw Paul standing there.

"nah go ahead and sit Paul" Cynthia said

"thank you Cynthia hello Red how's it been? " Paul said

"good Paul thanks for asking anyway Paul where have you been all this time?" Red said

"training all the time" Paul said

"well Paul, Red and Black had a idea match of a tag team match to speed up the tournament" Cynthia said

"really that's good wait where is Black? " Paul said looking around

"he is uhh sleeping right now" Red said

"oh okay"

[ AFTER THE MATCH ]

Red started to walk back to the hotel room. When he open the door he didn't hear anything at all. He decided to see if Black was in the room but when he check no one was there. Red decided to check the girls room as he went to open the door it was locked. Red started to knock but no answer so he tried 4 times still no answer. He decided that he had to kick the door open as he got ready he made sure no one was there to see. As he kick the door down he saw a Skyla laying on top of a naked Black who was passed out.

"what the fuck" Red said

"Red is that you oh thank god your here you gotta save me from this horny girl" Black said

" don't worry I'll get you out of this mess" Red said

After helping Black out Black got dressed up and looked at Red who had a smirk on his face.

"what happen? " Black said

"nothing but what did she do to you Black was it good" Red said

"haha very funny i don't want tk talk about it alright" Black said

"well anyways are match is about to start so lets get going now" Red said walking away

"alright"

[8:45pm]

Well you ready for this remember finish this fast alright I don't want tk stay out there for a minute " Red said to Black

" yeah yeah I know lets use are Pikachus for this like always" Black said

Well am going to end it here sorry about the long wait I been doing stuff lately. It might take me awhile to post chapter 7. But thank you for reading my story. This is TheGhost23 and have a nice day.


End file.
